


My Real Identity

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: My World War 2 AU's [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post-World War II, Pseudo-Incest, Stepfather/Stepson Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Sequel to 'Trapped In Hell'.Kyle Webber is happy... at least, until it's revealed that the father he grew up with isn't his biological father.
Relationships: Brendon Hartley/OC, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Series: My World War 2 AU's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Birthdays:  
> Mark: 27th of August 1910 (W 1960: 50) (S 1975: 65)  
> Seb: 3rd of July 1921 (W 1960: 39) (S 1975: 54)  
> Kurt: 10th of June 1943 (W 1960: 17) (S 1975: 32)  
> Aaron: 19th of September 1944 (W 1960: 16) (S 1975: 30)  
> Alexander: 19th of September 1944 (W 1960: 16) (S 1975: 30)  
> Diana: 15th of July 1945 (W 1960: 15) (S 1975: 30)  
> Benjamin: 24th of April 1948 (W 1960: 12) (S 1945: 27)  
> Nathaniel: 6th of January 1951 (W 1960: 9) (S 1975: 24)  
> Seraphina: 5th of December 1955 (W 1960: 5) (S 1975: 19)  
> Mathis: 17th of March 1957 (W 1960: 3) (S 1975: 18)  
> Asar: 23rd of November 1961 (S 1975: 13)

_[Summer 1975, Palmerston North, New Zealand] – Kurt’s POV_

It’s not like I didn’t know I was different from my siblings.

Aaron, Alex, Diana, Ben, Nate, Sera and Asar all had dark hair and took very much after Father while I and my last sibling Asar were blonde and took after Papa. _I_ had even _presented_ the same as Papa.

Father didn’t love me less, not for me being different nor for me presenting as an Omega. If anything, he became more protective of me. And all that while I had never been his biological son.

I looked upon one of our framed family pictures, a coloured one. That one had been taken when Father had retired from Military Service as Air Marshal at the age of 55, when my parents decided that they would go to Australia after Matt had turned 18. That was 10 years ago.

I myself had only turned 22 at that moment.

My bio father had been a bad person. He’d been a violent man, a fact visible through his military file that had survived the seas of fire that had been released on SS-headquarters all over Germany near the end of the war, and just overall not a man you’d want around a child.

It’s not liked my Papa indoctrinated these thoughts in my head. I never knew I wasn’t Father’s child until that one day after high school in 1959, when Father told me about Papa’s past. Papa never told me about my bio father, nor had he planned to do so until I had turned at least 18. I arrived at the conclusion myself, after I talked to people who knew him: Papa’s family members, former SS officers who were still alive, people from Papa’s past… each in their own view, but they knew it too.

* * *

_[November 11 th, 1959, Oxford] – Kurt’s POV_

It started on this day.

Our year had a project day about the Second World War, and I had been paired with my classmate Olivia Firman. We get along pretty okay. We’re not the best of friends, but we’re not hostile towards each other either, unlike with some other classmates.

During that day we presented our projects, I was dressed in clothing that was traditional for male Omegas Nazi-Germany. The blouse I wore was a fairly light shade of green, and the skirt that reached the floor was navy blue. The clothes had once belonged to my Papa, who’d stored his old clothes in our attic.

Olivia, on the other hand, wore a costume that would’ve been worn by female Nazi’s: grey and non-figure hugging, but with bare legs and high white stockings that reached the knees.

Our teacher, Mrs. Wilson, approached our table with an impressed look on her face. “Well, you two certainly didn’t take it lightly.”

“We thought it was appropriate, since we’re doing the project about traditional Nazi values.” I told.

Mrs. Wilson nodded. “I’m looking forward to see the end of the project. Where did you find those clothes? They seem very accurate.”

“My Father was a temporary guard in Aachen after the liberation of that city, and he sketched the uniforms. Mother made the uniform.” Olivia replied. “And Kyle’s Papa had that in his attic.”

Our teacher frowned.

“My Papa grew up in Nazi Germany.” I explained.

That seemed to surprise her. “Oh. Wouldn’t have guessed that. Maybe I could ask him next year to tell the class about how it was to grow up there.”

“I suppose.” I said, before turning to my partner. “Are you going to start, or should I?”

“You go ahead, you tell it way better.” Olivia said.

I laughed before I started. “So, it was quite clear from the beginning on, that Führer Adolf Hitler wanted the Third Reich to exist for centuries to come. Of course, for that to happen, he needed soldiers. Lots and lots of soldiers, who were each of perfect Aryan descendance. Therefore, it was expected of SS-officers and even of the normal man to have large families with their Beta or Omega spouses, who would show unconditional and unquestioned loyalty to that spouse.”

There were some snickers from another stand, but I just continued.

“Family was very valued. It was even that if one family member committed a crime against the Third Reich, each single member of that family would feel some sort of consequence.”

There was a snort. “Those clothes are ridiculous!”

It was Alessandro Fisichella, together with Johnathan McNish, laughing at me.

I just rolled my eyes. “The consequences could vary, depending on whether you had prior knowledge of the act. Cause if you had, you could very much end up dead due to your obligation of warning the authorities. This brings us to the next value of Nazi-Germany: Total loyalty to the Third Reich.”

“And your ‘Papa’ is a slut.”

“Mr. Fisichella!”

I just clenched my fists.

It wasn’t the first time he’d said something about my parents, and it was always about the fact that I had so many siblings. I was the oldest of 8 children, which was pretty unusual around Oxford.

“What? It’s true!” Alessandro argued. “No respectable Carrier gets pregnant seven times!”

“One more warning and I’m sending you to the principal’s office.” Mrs. Wilson said.

Not that that was going to make an impression.

“German Omegas are sluts and Nazis.” the half-Italian said like it was a fact. “This one will be the same.”

My eyesight just went red. I don’t really know what I did, but my right fist made contact with something that caused it to become painful.

* * *

I looked down to my fumbling hands as I sat in the chair before our school’s principal. My knuckles were still red, swollen and overall very painful.

Mr. and Mrs. Fisichella were giving me accusing looks as Mrs. Fisichella was holding an icepack to Alessandro’s nose. I probably broke that nose.

The principal too was giving me a disappointed look. “This is not what I expected from you, Mr. Webber.”

I just kept looking down. I didn’t need to see their faces.

“Are you going to do anything?” Mr. Fisichella asked, growling.

“I’ll decide when one of Mr. Webber’s parents arrives.” the principal stated, not at all affected by the growl.

My parents. _‘Oh God, what must they think of me?’_

Just then, the door opened up.

“Ah, Air Marshal Webber, you’re here.”

My Father had come. Papa must’ve been stuck at the adoption agency, then.

Father sat down on my right side, blocking off the stares from the Beta couple. “Alright, what happened exactly? I just got a rather frantic call from my husband telling me Kyle hit someone.”

Mr. Fisichella snorted. “Your son gave our Alessandro a bloody nose!”

My Father laid a hand on my knee. “Kyle, was it provoked or not?”

“Provoked.” I replied.

“Alright. What did he say?”

Mrs. Fisichella stood up, face red. “You should just slap some sense in that stupid little slut child of yours!”

I froze in place, and looked sideways at my Father, who was clenching his jaws together and the warmth that had been directed at me was replaced with angry fire towards the Beta woman.

“Mrs. Fisichella! That’s quite harsh language!” even the principal was shocked.

“Look at _it_!” the woman yelled, waving her hand in my direction. “It’s already dressed like a _slut_ , and how can you expect _anything_ else when its parents are making children like rabbits? It’s probably going to fall pregnant soon, so why even bother with school? It’s going to take a hard worker’s money!”

It was silent, only the sounds of deep breaths being taken by the Beta.

My Father slowly stood up and turned towards the couple. On the outside, he looked perfectly calm, but I knew he was raging on the inside. “Those are very harsh words to direct to a minor, aren’t they Ann?”

The woman, apparently named Ann, bristled. “You brought that German slut of yours here, this is a consequence of that. You should’ve let him where you found those second-hand goods.”

“If I’d done that, my husband would’ve _died_.” Father spat. “You know _nothing_ of what I saw! And at least I married out of love, can’t really say the same about you. Have a good day.” he then turned to me. “Come Kyle, we’re going home.”

I stood up and followed Father out of the office, out of the school, towards the car.

* * *

As we drove home, neither of us really said something.

I sighed. “I’m sorry, Father.” I said, tears forming in my eyes.

“If it was provoked, I can understand why you did it.” Father said, voice soft once more. “I can’t say it was the most intelligent decision, but you’re a teenager. I also made stupid mistakes at your age.”

I looked out of the passenger’s window, biting my lip before I turned towards my Father. “Father… about what you said back there, about Papa? When he was living back in Germany… did something happen to him?”

Father’s eyes went sad for a couple moments, then his hands clamped tighter around the wheel. “It’s a long story, but he wasn’t in a good place when I met him after my plane crash.”

I nodded. Everyone in Great Britain and the British Commonwealth knew my Father had been an RAF pilot that had crashed in Germany during the war. It was never a secret; it’d been all over the papers when he’d been found alive and well fed.

“Your Papa was married before.” Father confessed.

I froze in my seat. “What?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re home, Kyle.” Father replied, voice filled with hurt as if he’d rather not tell this.

I kept staring at the road and once we arrived home, I just sat there in front of Father’s desk.

There was a military file in front of me, with the Waffen SS logo on it. Underneath that file were British immigration papers, adoption papers and other German official documents.

Father had retrieved them from a safe from a place I didn’t even _know_ we had a safe.

I looked up from the files.

Father suddenly looked 10 years older than he actually was. “I hope you’re not going to hate me now.”

“Why would I ever hate you?” I asked with a frown. “And what is all this?”

“Those files are your official immigration papers.” Father replied. “You officially entered this country under your birth name, before I married your Papa and claimed you as my son.”

I shoved the military file aside, finding the immigration papers first.

I knew my Papa’s birth name was Vettel.

But mine was Huovinen. I frowned. “Huovinen? That doesn’t even sound German.”

“Your birth father was Finnish.” Father replied.

Next came the adoption papers, where Father claimed me as his son. That’s where the name stood that I currently bore; _Kyle Alan Mark Webber_. But the full name before was completely alien to me.

_Kurt Heikki Hesekiel Huovinen._

Underneath the adoption papers were German hospital records from a hospital in Heidelberg. Papa had taught me and my siblings how to read and speak his native language, so I understood the record.

Under _‘Sire’_ stood the information about my biological father.

* * *

_Name: Heikki Onni Pyry Huovinen_

_Gender(s): Male, Alpha_

_Birth date: January 27 th, 1917_

_Birthplace: Sortavala_

_Nationality: Finnish_

_Occupation: SS-Untersturmführer_

* * *

That was when I looked at the German military file. My birth father had been an officer for the Third Reich, Papa his supposed faithful and loyal Omega.

“But if… but if Papa was married, supposedly loyal to my birth father, how come he’s with you?” I just didn’t understand.

“Your Papa didn’t really believe in any of the Nazi ideals.” Father replied before snorting. “Nor did that man ever deserve you Papa. He was a _bastard_.”

“Do you love me?” I asked.

Father frowned at my question. “Of course, I do.”

“Even though I was never your son?”

Father quickly came to me and pulled me against his chest. “You are my son. You may not be mine by blood, but that changes nothing. You’re Seb’s son, that makes you mine too.”

I laid my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. I had always liked that sound.

“I once held you when you were a new-born.” Father told; I could hear he was smiling. “You had your head on my chest just like this, and I knew from that moment that I would be your father.”

_‘So that’s where my love for his heartbeat came from…’_

Father buried his nose in my hair. “You look so much like Seb, it makes me feel like I _have_ to protect you.”

“Thank you.” I simply said, closing my eyes. “How did you and Papa fall in love with each other?”

“I suppose it happened in the moment we first kissed…”

* * *

_[October 4 th, 1943, outskirts of Heppenheim, Germany] – Mark’s POV in memory_

_I climbed out of the basement as soon as I heard the door slam close. I’d heard a lot of plates and glasses smash on the ground as well as a lot of yelling from the man named Heikki._

_I found Seb curled on the ground, crying. He had bleeding wounds and I could see he’d been slapped around. He was also breathing hard._

_I was by his side in a heartbeat drying his tears and cleaning his wounds._

_Seb just let me, he was in a state._

_I clenched my fists. “Why does he treat you like this?”_

_Heikki was a straight up bastard, not worthy of the ground he walked on nor the oxygen he breathed._

_Then, I heard Seb’s baby cry._

_I ran to the baby, as Seb was in no way capable of doing anything right now._

_The little boy lay in his crib in the living room, wailing his lungs out and trashing his limbs around._

_I picked him up. “Hush, little one.” and I laid his little head on my chest._

_His actual Sire didn’t pay any attention to his son, didn’t give him any love that babies needed. Even I knew, and I didn’t have kids myself. But I guess that’s the way Nazi’s raise kids, don’t showing them love because it’s a weakness._

_I sat down in the rocking chair, the baby on my chest and calm again, clawing with his little hands at my green uniform shirt. I smiled at the little blonde kid; he really was Seb’s son._

_Seb slowly walked out of the kitchen, wide eyed and having to hold on to any furniture he could find in order not to fall again. His eyes rested on me holding his son, and it seemed to calm him down too. “Thank you.” he told me._

_“You don’t have to.” I said._

_Seb came closer to me. “You really are a natural father. Oh, how I wish you were Kurt’s Sire.”_

_I allowed him to sit on my lap._

_Seb looked in my eyes._

_I couldn’t look away from those baby blue eyes, and I felt my breath speed up._

_Seb laid his hands on my jaw. “You’re so_ handsome _… so_ kind _… such a_ good _Alpha… I_ want _to be yours.”_

_“Seb…” I whispered. I was still holding Kurt, his little head still on my chest._

_“Sssshhhh.” he hushed me. “I_ want _to make you feel good.” and he sealed my lips with his._

_Seb’s lips felt heavenly, they were_ so _soft._

_My brain short circuited for several moments and before I had come back to reality, Seb had his hands around my hard cock, jerking me off as he kissed me._

_“I want you.” Seb told me with a breathy voice. “I want you to shove that cock inside of me.”_

_I wanted it too, but I felt like I was taking advantage of this beautiful Omega’s poor situation. I looked into his bright blue eyes as I came all over his hands as well as my own pants. It was a wonder I hadn’t squatted the baby against my chest._

_Little Kurt was sleeping once more, but in the arms of the man his Carrier was having an extramarital affair with, and he was none the wiser as he listened to the rapid heartbeat._

_I loved Seb, I loved Kurt… I wish they were my family,_ my _Omega and_ my _son, just_ mine _._

* * *

_[November 11 th, 1959, Webber Residence, Milton Keynes] – Kurt’s POV_

Later that day, when I was doing homework in my room before dinner, Papa came in.

“Hey Kyle.” he greeted me, somewhat hesitant.

I looked at him. I _really_ looked at him, and for the first time I saw Father was right.

I did look like Papa. We had the same nose, same jaw and chin, same hair and same build.

Papa sat down on the chair next to me. “Do you want to tell me what happened at school?”

“Fisichella called me a slut, called _you_ a slut.” I replied. “ _I lost it_.”

Papa snorted. “Well, I guess I am a bit of a slut.”

I turned to him in shock. “But…”

Papa laid a finger on my lips, silencing me and giving me a soft look. “Hush, my child. Let me speak.”

I clenched my jaws together.

“If I wasn’t a slut for your father, I wouldn’t have so many children.” Papa told. “Seriously, I don’t think you all would’ve been born if I didn’t have so much sex with the Alpha I love.”

I just laughed. Papa could always spin things into humour. Then, I bit my lip. “Father told me about my birth father today.”

Papa nodded. “I know. He told me too.”

“When were you going to tell me?” I asked. “That Father wasn’t my Sire?”

“Once you’d turned eighteen.” Papa replied. “It’s the age when we by law had to tell you. We didn’t want to make you feel as if you were a nuisance or unwelcome, as if you weren’t part of our family.”

I nodded. I understood. My parents loved me; blood relation didn’t matter. “Father told me you shot him. Was he really that horrible to you?”

Papa sighed.

I saw it was painful for him, so I feared the worst.

“Sometimes, I do wonder what would’ve happened had Mark never been there to help me clean the house, care for you or whether I’d even be alive… and it’s a scary place.” my Papa told. “Maybe I would even have killed myself to get out of that marriage… thrown myself in the nearby lake or shooting myself in the heart because of all the pain. Mark was my saving angel, my saviour, my only light in the dark.” he gave me a smile. “And I hope you will find your man one day, who treats you just the way you deserve to be treated: with love and care.”

“Thanks Papa.”

* * *

As I was looking through my supposed birth father’s military file, I already got a bit disgusted.

He was _praised_ for his violence against the repressed minorities of Jews, Roma and Slavs, but also for his violence against those who did not want to submit to the Nazi rule. He’d killed fellow men simply for being attracted to other men who _couldn’t_ bear children.

In the file, there was also a list of my Papa’s siblings and parents.

My Papa’s brother was in Sao Paulo and had a family of his own now after having presented as a Beta. He had a Brazilian wife and a young daughter around Matt’s age.

My Papa’s sisters both lived in Germany. The oldest lived in Stuttgart, working as a manager in the car industry, was married but had no children. The other still lived in the town they’d all grown up in, Heppenheim, unmarried and childless.

My grandmother was locked up in Aachen, while my grandfather was in a Dutch supermax prison.

I decided I would visit them, after I have my high school diploma, of course.


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS ARE MAINLY FOR THIS CHAPTER.

_[July 24 th, 1960, Sao Paulo, Brazil]_

I’d written my uncle a letter during the winter, announcing that I would be coming in the summer.

Uncle Fabian had written back, whose letter I received before my finals last month. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He picked me up from the airport and drove us to his home in one of the richer districts in Sao Paulo. Apparently, he lived right next to his adoptive parents, and both his adoptive sister and brother lived in the same area too.

“I haven’t heard from my brother in years.” Fabian said on our way to his house. “How is he now? Still working for that adoption agency?”

“The Charging Bull?” I asked. “Yeah, he still works there. Still has mostly the same colleagues that I can remember. Mostly Omegas and Beta women still, less threatening towards potential parents.”

My uncle hummed.

“Papa’s good. Our most recent sibling was born three years ago.”

“With how many are you now? Five? Six?”

I bit my lip. “Eight, actually.”

For a moment, my uncle gave me a shocked look before turning his eyes back to the road. “Eight? Oh, wow. I knew my brother wanted a large family, but this large?”

“Half of us weren’t planned.” I told him with a smile and moved my hands in the air. “We just happened.”

“Our mother would’ve liked that.” Fabian murmured, slightly sad. “I don’t even know if she’s still alive.”

I looked out of the passenger window. “Heike Vettel? Yeah, she’s alive. Still locked up in Aachen though. Norbert Vettel’s locked up in a supermax prison after a suicide attempt.”

“Guess that was to be expected.” my uncle said as he pulled into a driveway. He sat back into the driver’s chair and looked at me. “Why did you come all the way to Sao Paulo? I don’t think it’s just to see me.”

I looked at my feet. “I… Did you know my biological father? Heikki Huovinen?”

Fabian looked surprised. “Seb told you about him?”

“No… Father did. Mark, I mean.” I replied. “He showed me my official birth certificate. I wasn’t supposed to know yet, not for another two years, but there was an argument at school.”

My Papa’s brother sighed. “I can’t help you much there, I was only ten when Seb married him. And after he was married, we never saw him again until after the war and Heikki was dead. I only saw the guy a couple times at our house to discuss the marriage agreement between him and Seb, then at the wedding and then a couple times on the streets when I was part of the Hitlerjugend.”

“How did he look like? Heikki Huovinen?” I asked.

“Like a picture-perfect Alpha Aryan soldier. Tall and bulky, blonde hair, blue eyes, prominent chin, large nose… and of course always dressed in his uniform.” Fabian replied. “I remember him demanding a virginity test, he didn’t want second handed goods. Of course, my parents complied.”

“Why did they marry off Papa?” I asked.

My uncle shrugged. “I don’t know. And if you can talk to our mother, I’d go and ask her.”

I nodded. I’d hoped for more information, but it seemed like my Papa’s younger brother had been way too young to remember much about my biological father. Maybe my Papa’s sisters knew more.

* * *

_[December 20 th, 1960, Stuttgart, Germany] – Kurt’s POV_

Father and Papa had taken us all to Germany for the winter holidays.

Germany was just as cold in the winter as Great Britain was, and we were all wrapped in thick jumpers, warm coats, thick gloves, a fluffy scarf and a woollen hat.

Really, Papa could exaggerate with these things.

The streets of Stuttgart were decorated with lights and there were fire pits all over the place to keep the visitors of the market warm. It was a beautiful sight.

I was holding my 3-year-old brother while Father attempted to teach 5-year-old Seraphina how to skate on ice while Papa was watching 9-year-old Nathaniel like a hawk as he was skating with the twins, who were both 16 and had presented as Alphas.

Diana was next to me, who’s now 15. She’s got Father’s curly dark hair as well as his hazel eyes.

And my 12-year-old brother Benjamin was a couple meters to the side sitting on a bench as he didn’t like to skate either. He was packed in all black and basically only his blue eyes were visible.

“That’s a cute boy you’ve got there.” a male voice said.

I stiffened. “Thanks.” I just said, looking at Mathis.

My little brother’s big blue eyes were looking at the man who said that.

I sniffed in the air, smelling Alpha pheromones. I crunched my nose.

“Dietrich! Don’t harass him, that’s just plain rude.” a feminine voice said before I felt a small hand on my shoulder. “Whatever he said, he doesn’t mean anything with it.”

I turned my head to look at the woman.

She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and rather familiar facial features.

As she saw my face, her eyes went wide. “Seb?”

I looked a bit uncomfortable. “That’s my Papa. He’s over there.” and I pointed at my Papa standing near the edge of the ice ring. “Papa!”

Papa turned around to me and I pointed at the woman standing behind me. His eyes went wide too. “Melanie? Oh, God. I haven’t seen you in ages!”

So that was my aunt Melanie, who flew towards my Papa to embrace him.

“I never saw you again after the war ended. I had to read in the papers that you were in England, remarried even.” Melanie said.

Beside me, Diana frowned. “Papa, who’s this?”

“Diana, Kyle, this is my older sister Melanie.” Papa told us. “Melanie, meet my oldest son, Kyle, my oldest daughter Diana and my youngest son Mathis. The kid in black on the bench over there is Benjamin,”

Ben stuck his hand up and waved before curling up in himself again.

“my twins Alex and Aaron are over there with Nathaniel and my husband is over there with Seraphina.” Papa finished. There was a glint of happiness in his eyes.

“You seem happy.” our aunt commented.

Papa nodded. “I am. I have exactly what I wanted, a loving husband, lovely children and a very nice home.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” the Beta woman said. “By the way, this is my husband Dietrich.”

I still felt the Alpha’s eyes on me, so I just shuffled closer to Papa.

“You’re uncomfortable with him?” Papa asked, switching to English.

I nodded. “I don’t like his staring.”

“I’ll call Mark over.” and he turned to the ice ring. “Mark! I want you to meet someone!”

Father looked up, picking Sera up in the process before skating over. “Yes?” he asked, grabbing onto the fence to keep himself from falling.

“Mark, this is my sister Melanie. The guy over there’s her husband, Dietrich.” Papa said before switching back to German. “Melanie, this is my husband, Mark.”

Diana stepped between me and Dietrich. “Gosh, what a creep. Staring at someone who could be his own child. No wonder you’re uncomfortable.”

“Tell me something about it.” I muttered. I could only guess it’s because I’m a very young Omega, fertile and I’m handling a child.

“How many kids do you even have?” Melanie asked.

“Eight.” Papa replied proudly.

Melanie shook her head. “I’d never be able to do that. You have double of what mother and father had… I really wonder what father would say now you’ve got this many kids.”

Papa huffed. “He’d only be proud that I did my duty as an Omega, which is popping out kid after kid.”

“Ah, well, he’s locked up behind those walls in Vught.” Melanie said. “Dietrich and I are actually going to visit mother. Do you want to come too?”

“Depends on whether the children want to see their grandmother.” Papa replied. “I’ll ask them tomorrow at breakfast and we’ll let you know. You have a phone number I can call you on?”

During Papa’s conversation with his sister, Father had put Sera down and removed both their skates, putting on their normal shoes before Father came to stand with me and Diana.

“You two good?” he asked.

“I don’t really feel comfortable with aunt Melanie’s husband around.” I replied.

Diana beside me snorted. “He’s a creep.”

Father just pulled me into his side. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

I nodded. Father did always make me feel safe. His presence was calming to me.

* * *

_[December 21 st, 1960, Stuttgart, Germany] – Kurt’s POV_

I made sure I was always near one of my parents when Dietrich was in the room.

He really gave me a weird vibe.

“Man, I can’t believe how much you look like Seb when he was your age.” Melanie told me as I was standing next to Father, and Dietrich next to my aunt. “It’s almost scary! Like you’re a clone!”

I just laughed. “I don’t quite mind looking like Papa.”

“I’ve got to show you pictures of Seb before he married that dickhead Finnish dude.”

“That would be lovely.” I said, before slightly looking nervous. “Did you know my bio dad well?”

My aunt shook her head. “Just saw him a couple times around the house, speaking to our father about what price to pay for Seb and where he was going to house him, stuff like that. I still can’t quite believe father married Seb off like that. I mean, even Stefanie and I were free to choose our own partners! But I guess being an Omega just makes you less of a person and more of a breeding machine.”

A breeding machine. Is that really what my Papa’s father had thought of Omegas? “Was it normal to think like that in… his time?”

“The twenties and thirties? Yeah. Even more so during the Imperial times, when our parents were still young. Omegas were always viewed as breeding machines for Alphas until my generation came along and saw nothing in arranging marriages for our children, even if we grew up in Nazi-Germany.” the Beta woman replied with a sad smile. “Luckily, you won’t have to face anything like that. Your stepfather doesn’t quite look like a man who would marry you off at eighteen. If my father were around today, he would’ve had a marriage candidate lined up months ago and arranged every detail of your wedding and told you it was of most utter importance that you gave your husband children immediately.”

“Was he that old fashioned?” I frowned.

Melanie nodded as she sipped from her red wine. “Yup. Only children legitimized a marriage. Marriages like mine were no marriages in his book.”

I just blinked as I too sipped from the red wine in my glass.

My grandfather really sounded like a ‘sexist bastard’ as my stepfather would put it.

* * *

_[December 27 th, 1960, Justizvollzungsanstalt Aachen, Aachen, Germany] – Heike’s POV_

When I heard my family wanted to see me, I was expecting one of my daughters, they usually visited around Christmas. Not a young kid that had basically my oldest son’s face.

“Hello grandmother.” the child said in almost perfect German. “I’m Sebastian’s oldest son, Kurt.”

Ah yes, Seb’s son with Heikki. The only grandchild of mine I’ve seen when he was a baby. And he looked just like my oldest son except for the eyes, those were Finnish ice blue.

“How is Sebastian?” I asked.

“Papa’s fine. He’s happy.”

I just nodded and cast my eyes down on the table. “Why are you here? I thought Sebastian didn’t want to do anything with any of us again.”

“He’s still hesitant.” Kurt told. “I just need you to tell me about my birth father, Heikki Huovinen. Why did you choose him for Papa?”

That was a good one. I sighed. “At the time, he seemed the best. He was Schutzstaffel, it was guaranteed he’d be able to provide for Sebastian. And well, Norbert wanted a strong son-in-law, preferably someone with connections to the higher ups.”

“So, my birth father was chosen because of his occupation?” the young blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not the best reasoning, but Nazi-Germany was a totally different place than the world you grew up in.” I replied. “But if one of your children was married to a Schutzstaffel officer, you had status, you had provided a soldier of the Third Reich with a bride or Omega groom to assure a new generation of soldiers.”

My grandson nodded. “I see.”

“How old are you now?” I quickly asked. “You have probably presented, right?”

“I’m seventeen, yes.” Kurt replied. “And I’m an Omega too. So, I guess I never could have become a soldier for Nazi Germany, had it still existed, and Mark hadn’t come into our lives.”

Yeah, Norbert would’ve totally killed Seb for having an Omega as his first child, had Nazi Germany still existed to this day.

“Mark… that’s Sebastian’s new husband, right?” I asked and was given a short nod in reply.

My grandson took something out of his pocket. It was an envelope, off-white if I was correct. He took something out of it… a photo. “This is our family now.” and he slowly slid the black and white photo towards me.

I leaned closer. Seb and Kurt were easily to spot among the cluster of dark-haired people.

Seb’s husband, Mark, was dressed in his military uniform that accentuated his broad shoulders and strong arms. That man was sitting on the chair next to Seb, holding my son’s hand while holding a young female child on his lap. He had a straight face, not smiling.

My son on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear while looking into the camera, holding an even younger child on his lap.

Kurt was standing behind my son, a young girl behind Mark, and four other boys were sitting on the ground, cross-legged.

I counted seven children, minus Kurt. My son had seven more children.

“And all your siblings… they’re your stepfather’s?”

“Of course they are.” my grandson huffed. “There’s been no one else in Papa’s life. He wouldn’t stray from Father, that much I do know.”

“Sebastian still cheated on Heikki.”

“Because Heikki abused him.” the boy’s eyes were filled with fire, angry fire I hadn’t seen in any Omega before. “Heikki _made_ Papa cheat on him with Father. And at least Papa is happy now. If I had been in his situation, I would have done exactly the same. Abused people grab every chance they see to get out, if they haven’t been brainwashed.” and he shoved his chair backward as he stood up, the metal chair falling on the cement floor. “I’m done here.”

I was left with the picture lying in front of me. And again, I felt like I fucked something up. Just like 16 years ago, when I was locked up in here.

* * *

_[February 10 th, 1961, Nieuw Vosseveld, Vught, the Netherlands] – Norbert’s POV_

I scoffed when I heard I was going to have a visitor. For 16 years I’ve not seen anyone of my family… and now finally someone was coming. Not that I wanted the visit to be honest, I’d rather see no one ever again if that were possible. I didn’t have a future anyway, not without the Third Reich.

Before the doors opened, I could already smell that the person on the other side was an Omega. I bristled.

When the doors opened, it was a young teen who entered. He looked exactly like my whore of a son.

I snorted. “And what are you doing here, you slut?”

“Could you just stop calling every Omega a slut?” the teen asked, raising an eyebrow. “It really isn’t funny.”

“Oh, and a mouthy one too, huh? Just like my whore of a son. Have you been fucked by Sebby’s husband too?” I sniffed the air. There was no clear Alpha scent on him. But yes, Sebby’s scent and that of that Australian were on him. Then I grinned. Perhaps this little boy was still a virgin and hadn’t yet had a taste of an Alpha’s cock just yet.

“I’m not a whore.”

“You are, little bitch. And I’m going to show you that.” and I pushed that little slut up against the walls of the room.

The little thing screamed, but his little hole definitely became wet when I rubbed my Alpha cock against his belly. I was grinning as he screamed. I would’ve fucked him, deflowered him, put a baby inside that young unused womb, if the guards hadn’t pulled me off of him and then chained me.

Another guard lead my grandson out, and I just licked my lips.


End file.
